Le Bun
Le Bun is the first pet, and possibly male who has joined the "La Dee Da" label. He belongs to the leader of the girls, Dee. And is a total fashion pooch! He doesn't mind at all when Dee takes old scraps of fabric and dresses him up with them. Personality Le Bun is very much into Fashion, exactly like Dee and the other girls in the group. With a simple wag of his tail he'll be finding the cutest, chicest, most coolest attire by far! He especially loves anything cool, cute, and wild. For noticeable reasons Le Bun really does not like cats. Most likely due to being a dog. It's pretty severe however, to the point of him not being able to say "Catwalk". Le Bun loves all colors and does not have a favorite, while he loves to eat Puppy treats or Filet Mignon. He considers his secret talent to be his "Dogmatic" Style. The instant something appeals to him or is seen as fashionable, his tail will begin to wag immediately by itself. This comes in handy when Dee is in search of new or interesting things! Appearance Le Bun is a little tan "Wiener Dog" (dachshund), or a dog who resembles a hot dog bun. Which is most likely what inspired his name. He has big brown eyes, usually with his eyelids half-down in a calm or relaxed manner. His nose is small and black. His ears are a very light brown color and he is normally depicted in pink attire. His standard being a pink collar with small studs/spots, a pink see-through tutu and a matching ear ornament. But Le Bun has been depicted in quit a few outfits. In the La Dee Da e-Storybook 2: Runway Vaycay, he sports a different outfit for nearly every page! For the Garden Tea Party, Le Bun is dressed as a cute honey bee, to match Dee's attire. For thanksgiving, Le Bun wore a gray-black version of his normal tutu, a pilgram hat, and silver cuffs. During Halloween, Le Bun wore a plain black eyemask and cape. An outfit Le Bun found somewhere gives him the appearance of a pretty mermaid. Consisting of a long green-teal mermaids tail, coral necklace with small pearls, a seashell necklace with pearls, and a pretty teal flowery piece on his ear attached to a big seashell. Too-cute Tutu Le Bun is very similar to how Le Bun may appear normally. His collar is changed to a thin blue ribbon with a single gem in the center, while he wears a very big pink rose on one of his ear. His skirt is turned into a soft material skirt with blue bow on the side and two hot pink pom poms on each bow end. '''Doggie Denim '''Le Bun wears a long jean skirt and a zebra themed hood/cap on his head with a small amount of red hair in the center. '''Top Hat and Tails. '''This Le Bun dresses in a more gentleman-like manner. Consisting of a cape like purple suit top with white ruffles at the chest and a fuchsia bow at the neck. Le Bun also has on a top hat with fuchsia band. Merchandise Too Cute Tutu This Le Bun comes with a cute pink and white striped purse. Differences between doll and artwork include: *The skirt looks a lot longer on the doll *The flowers look different between the doll and artwork. *The doll's ribbon is a simple shiny string, while the art is tied in an actual bow. Doggie Denim Le Bun comes with a purple two-in-one food bowl and water bowl. Top Hat and Tails Comes with a long stemmed rose-cane. Quotes Trivia *A special Le Bun sketch can be seen with the New York Dee Doll. This Le Bun wears a pink frilly skirt, a teal necklace with a big pink gem-like heart dangling in the center. Le Bun also wore a pink lily-like flower on the top of his head. *Le Bun hates scary movies and sleeps with two night-lights *Dee smuggles Le Bun into her purse when she needs to sneak him anywhere. Gallery Yummy Pup.png Tylie Meltdown.png Orange Yellow Sparkles.png Tutu.png Main.png Denim Le Bun.png Sketch 3.png Paris~.png Lovely.png Doctor pooch.png Dental pooch.png Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals